Alfa TV (Cyprus)
|defunct = https://gr.kingofsat.net/channelhistory.php?ch=2790 |owned_by = Lumiere TV Alfa TV Ltd. |slogan = |picture_format = |providers = NOVA , )}} Athina Sat )}} |broadcast_area = |sister_channels = Lumiere TV |website = http://web.archive.org/web/20020609202742/http://www.alphatv.com.cy:80/ |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alfa_TV }} Alfa TV was a premium television station available in Cyprus. The channel aired sports and children's programming (mainly from Nickelodeon, as well as other companies), while early co-operations would mostly consist of ones with the M-Net stations, CineMagic (locally called Cine Μαγεία), SuperSport, and K-TV. The channel was owned by Alfa TV Ltd. and was launched in 1998. Alfa TV was one of only 2 pay-TV services in Cyprus, the other being Lumiere TV with whom Alfa TV had a programming agreement. Programming *''Deltio Eidiseon'' - Daily newscasts at 5pm, 6pm & 7pm featuring all the top stories from Cyprus, Greece and the rest of the world. *''Atzenta'' - Talkshow, aired Mondays at 7:10pm. Presented by Maria Sfetsou. *''Ygeia'' - Talkshow about health topics, aired Tuesdays at 7:10pm. Presented by Elena Papamichail. *''Ston Fako tou Alfa'' - Talkshow, aired Tuesdays at 11pm. Presented by Eleni Vretou. *''En Dimo'' - Talkshow, aired Wednesdays at 7:10pm. Presented by Maria Sfetsou. *''Οikonomia'' - Business program that dealt with the top economic issues, aired Thursdays at 7:10pm. Presented by Evelthon Iakovidis. *''Politistiki Atzenta'' - Talkshow, aired Fridays at 6:30pm. Presented by Maria Sfetsou. *''Εpi Skinis'' - Current affairs program that was discussing the key issues affecting society, aired Tuesdays at 7:10pm. *''Μera Para Mera'' - Talkshow that dealt with various topics of discussion from politics to culture to current affairs, aired Wednesday and Friday at 7:10pm. Sports Sports events Alfa TV would air, include: Cypriot basketball, Greek basketball, NBA, football matches (Greek, English, Spanish, German and Portuguese championships), UEFA Champions League ones. NHL (National Hockey League), WWF (World Wrestling Federation), car racing (WRC, Nascar, Cart etc), boxing, motorcycle, bowling, billiards, rodeo, and golf matches, extreme sports, and horse racing from Nicosia Race Club. *''Antistrofi Metrisi'' (2003-) - Sport talkshow, aired Tuesdays at 8:45pm, around a hour before a UEFA Champions League match would start. *''Fair Play'' - Sport talkshow about Superleague Greece, aired Tuesdays at 9pm. *''Kalispera Evropi'' (2003-) - Sport talkshow, aired Wednesdays at 8:45pm, around a hour before a UEFA Champions League match would start. *''Alfa Sports'' - Sport newscast, aired Thursdays at 9pm. Presented by Gregory Georgiou, and Thomas Franzis. *''Athlitikes Istories kai oxi mono, Diasimon Anthropon'' - Sport talkshow featuring important people associated with sports, aired Thursdays at 10pm. *''Roda einai... kai gyrizei ston Alfa'' (2002-) - Sport talkshow centered around motorcycles, aired Fridays at 10pm. Presented by Stelio Vanezos. *''I Ora ton Protathliton'' - Sport talkshow that would talk about each season of Superleague Greece, aired Sundays at 10pm. Children's K-T.V. ''Kids TV'' Kids TV was the spiritual successor to the K-T.V. one, Instead of showing programming originally broadcasted by the Greek counterpart of the Filmnet children's network, this one was indepedently managed, mostly airing Warner Bros. cartoons. It would initially air rarely on Alfa TV (in comparision with the Nickelodeon one), until the early 2010's. * Max Adventures * The Daffy Duck Show * The Jetsons * Ben 10 * Tom and Jerry Kids |df= }} * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Batman: the Animated Series * Batman: The Brave and the Bold Nickelodeon Also known as Kids TV presents Nickelodeon, the block would air shows from the children's network of the same name. It was launched by replacing the K-T.V. one, on . During most of its lifespan, it would air on 7am-5pm on weekdays, and on 7am-3pm on weekends. Around the same time, a Nickelodeon programming block on Alpha Cinema 1, a channel on the pay television service Alpha Digital, would be launched (not to be confused with). Similarly to other Nickelodeon counterparts when they were initially launched, such as the Russian one, its initial logo was an oval variant of the original, and much like the Channel 9 block in the early 2000's, 90's bumpers from the United States station would air in commercial continuities, as well as the ones from the 2000's, from the same station. It's estimated that they last aired in the late 2000's. During 2009, the block's logo would have changed to a cloud variant. * All Grown Up! |df= }} * As Told by Ginger * Blue's Clues * CatDog (Γάτα-Σκύλος |df= }}) * ChalkZone * Danny Phantom * Dora the Explorer * Drake & Josh |df= }} * Eureeka's Castle * Hey Arnold! * Justice League * Kenan & Kel * Little Bill * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Noah Knows Best * Rocket Power * Rocko's Modern Life (Ο Κόσμος του Rocko |df= }}) * Rugrats * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Angry Beavers * The Brothers Garcia * The Wild Thornberrys * Unfabulous * Yakkity Yak * Avatar * Clarissa Explains It All * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Kappa Mikey |df= }} |df= }} * Just for Kicks * The Amanda Show * Welcome Freshmen * Allegra's Window * Global GUTS * Back at the Barnyard (Στον Αχυρώνα) * Wonder Pets! * Tak and the Power of Juju * Fanboy & Chum Chum * The Mighty B! * The X's * iCarly * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Rugrats Pre-School Daze |df= }} * Go Diego Go (Οι Περιπέτειες του Ντιέγκο) Trivia *In the Nickelodeon block, some of the shows would be dubbed by Lumiere itself. Specifically, Back at the Barnyard, the first season of Fanboy & Chum Chum, The X's, and Tak and the Power of Juju, would get a dub from there, would be later also shown on Nickelodeon. Most of the live-action shows there would be subbed as well. References